What an Unexpected Expectation
by TakeshiKaneshiro
Summary: Paul x F.Law fanfic. This was my own personal challenge. I wanted to do an impossible, yet very possible pairing. Law shares his experience with his good friend Paul... and reveals his secret. I hope you guys enjoy R


Title- What an Unexpected Expectation

Rating- M

Pairing- Paul x F. Law

Disclaimer- These characters aren't legally in my possession.

A/N- So this is totally what I thought about for an impossible, yet very possible pairing. It is very very possible. JUST. SAYING. It's probably one of the most strangest possible.. but it's possible. Just so you guys know, this Paul is probably gunna be based off the Tekken 4 one because he just seems... more... presentable in that one? Enough chitter chatter, LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!

* * *

I can't say when it started, much less HOW it started. These feelings that developed deep within my heart just recently started to overflow. I'm not sure how because the person I'm in love with... well, let's just say he isn't the most etiquette-savvy person in the world. He's got the scruffiest beard, a towering and outdated hairstyle, a very cocky attitude, and an overly built body. I guess compared to other Americans, he's normal. I mean I'm well-built... but still scrawny; I'm short, yet very agile. I can jump higher than that man and that's including his ridiculous hairstyle.

Anyway, I guess I can start from the beginning... I first met Paul Phoenix when I was a growing boy. I'd say he was around... his early twenties. I was just getting used to my deepened voice. My dad brought him in, introducing me to him. They seemed to have been really good friends despite it being our first meeting. He immediately took a liking to me, telling me I've got the same build as my old man and I'll grow up to be a tough ass sparring partner. My dad scolded him for cursing in front of me, but it only added to his charm.

After that first meeting, he started dropping by everyday. He would train with my dad and he would coax me into training with them. I couldn't bring myself to deny it cause he just had the stupidest grin ever. Thanks to him, I've actually started enjoying getting up early and working hard. He was there to make everything better.

One day, when I was around 18-19, I partook in a tournament that my old man and Paul have been fighting in for about 2 years. It was amazingly fun for being a tournament. I thought I would personally get angry if I weren't actually winning, but Paul always calmed me down and lightened the mood. Although none of us won, it was a bonding moment for just the two of us. My old man was finally not there to prevent Paul from being himself completely, and I must say, Paul is far more enjoyable without my dad around to scold him for cursing or drinking out in the open. After the tournament, he took me out drinking. He snagged a few beers and a private booth. We both drank, him obviously knockin back far more than myself, who is a complete amateur around this time, mind you. Not too much longer, his voice raised in volume and he started singing very loudly about nothing. I started giggling like crazy, attempting to cover his mouth. He started laughing and grabbing my hands to keep me from blocking his thunderous voice. He tried leaning away, but only to fall onto the booth with me following. I landed onto his chest with a small thud. I tried to get off his broad chest, but he still had my arms in his hands.

"Paul, leggo. You're too drunk. We should get going!" I tried to tell him, but I start hearing slight snores. Did this big oaf really fall asleep? I look up at his face and see his eyes closed and his mouth hanging wide open. I chuckle a little bit and continue staring. His grip finally loosened on my wrists, so I broke free. I sat right beside him and started observing his body. It's really not that attractive. He's very hairy, but not gross hairy. Hes got very light blond hair, so it's not very thick looking. I jump in surprise when Paul moves to scratch his stomach. Despite his huge frame, he isn't fat. He's just a very well-built man. His hair trails around his belly button and further down south. I gulp in slight anticipation. I try to peek and look into the creases of his pants. I begin to reach my hands up to attempt to move the cloth aside. Right when I hook my finger onto the pants, ready to pull them down, Paul jerks and moves to his side to make him more comfortable. I jump back and breathe super hard. That was freakin' terrifying. Once again I gulp and look at Paul's face to make sure he isn't awake. I breathe out a breath of relief when his eyes were still closed. I start again and hook my finger into his pants. I pull slightly and I'm immediately met with a bush of dark blonde pubic hair. I touch it slightly and notice it's actually rather soft... Does he shampoo his pubic hair too...? Wait... he doesn't wear underwear?

I glare at Paul at his perviness. Back at the task at hand, I pull the fabric farther and I soon see the darker pink of his member. I look up at Paul before the act I'm about to commit. I feel my heart racing in excitement. I pull the fabric down, unveiling his very large and hefty member. I stare at it in awe. Rumors about Americans are very true. They are gargantuan compared to us Asians. What's even worse is that his penis is completely flaccid right now. I'm very curious as to how it looks when erect. I blow onto the limp organ and I see it twitch. I look at Paul while slowly moving my hand towards his cock. I gently lift it, still staring at Paul's face to see a reaction. Nothing... wow this guy is one hell of a sleeper. I decide to take my chances, and after one last peek I direct my attention at the organ in my hand. I gulp and open my mouth slightly. I stick my tongue out and gently lick the tip. I look up at Paul's face again and see it scrunched, but not awake. I take this as a cue to continue. I lick the tip again, but this time I lick all the way down the underside of the penis. I move back up and engulf the tip into my mouth. This is the first time I've ever done this, but I'm not stupid enough to graze my teeth against him. It's very hard to really get it into my mouth... He's very large.

I decide to play it safe and swirly my tongue on the tip slightly sucking on it. I also play with his exposed balls, gently rolling them in my hand. After a few seconds of stimulation, I pull back and examine my handy work. His cock is now at full attention and leaking precum. Some how Paul is still snoring away and drooling. This guy is an idiot...

I caress my cock thru my pants. I bite my lip at the pain of this restraint against my underwear. I moved my pants and briefs down and grab a hold of my member. Yes, I wear briefs. I start pumping my dick slowly. Even though I just started, I feel so close to the edge. I guess I've been wanting to touch Paul far longer than I thought. I stare at Paul's still raging member and still hear Paul snoring away. Without hesitation I bring my cock closer to Paul's and grip both of ours together...well... tried to that is. His monster dick was too big to grab with my one hand. I quickly try to find a way to balance myself and when I finally found it, I quickly secure both my hands around our dicks. I start pumping away furiously. The feel of someone else's member against mine feels so much better than I'd imagine.

"Nn... hah... uhn..." I moan to myself. I start thrusting in time with my jerking. I throw my head back, my mouth gaping. I shot my load all over Paul and myself. I breathe heavily, regaining my senses. After finally calming down, I bask in this afterglow of silence... wait...silence...

I lift my head up so fast, I'm surprised I didn't give myself a migraine. There, to my surprising disbelief, is Paul staring at me with a very stupid and perverted smile.

"Oh my god... Kill me now."

"Aw, Don't say that Forest!"

I tried my best to get up and away from Paul before he could embarrass me more than I already am. Paul quickly goes for my waist and gets me in a bear hug. I shudder immensely due to the fact that when he pulled me into the hug, I felt his still erect dick graze my balls then asshole. I'm so glad I showered after the tournament. I soon feel a pair of hands move down to grope my ass. I soon feel Paul's scruffy beard against my cheek and his lips close to my ear.

"You have a very plump ass, Forest." Paul whispers. He licks the shell of my ear and bites my lobe. He moves back and is still giving me a stupid smile.

"Ergh... Dammit Paul, Don't do this... I... I don't know what I was thinking, let's go home!" I tried to weasel my way out of this situation. I don't know why I thought I would, or that I even thought that there was a chance, but I took it anyway.

"No can do, my friend. You did your very best in getting me hard in my sleep, why not finish the job while I'm awake?" Paul has the nerve to say as he rocks his dick back and forth grazing my asshole each and every time. I feel my hole lubing up from his precum. I don't like the idea of being a bottom, but it also excites me too. As a boy, I get curious and yes, I ventured into the naughty magazines and I've seen the pleasure bottom boys receive. It makes me want to try it... and Paul seems to have the perfect dick.

"I've never done this before! If.. If we're really going to go through with this... then.. do it gently..." I say, feeling my face explode in embarrassment. I glance at Paul and notice this look of seriousness and his face equally as red as mine.

"Don't worry, dear. I won't harm you!" He yells before pouncing on me, "I've never done this in my life either, but you're just too fuckin' sexy right now!"

I feel him aim his dick on my hole. Ok... this should be fine. Bottoms love being where they are.. right? I feel Paul thrust, and FUCK ME IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!

"PAUL, STOP! PULL OUT! IT HURTS, YOU'RE TOO BIG DAMMIT!" I start yelling. I feel Paul pull away as quick as he pushed in. He starts apologizing, asking if I'm ok, repeatedly lifting my legs to look directly at my asshole to see if it was bleeding. This kept on until I covered his mouth.

"Paul, shut up. It just happened to quick! You impulsive idiot. Prepare me or something! I may not be a girl, but I'm sure they have SOME kind of preparation before penetration!" I let his mouth go and he just stares at me.

"Ugh! Give me your hand!" I yell at him. I grab one of his hands and start sucking on his index and middle finger. I swirl my tongue around his two fingers and look at Paul while doing this. I see him staring back, his mouth open.

"Oh my god... This is like one of my pornos..." Paul utters. I rolled my eyes and release his fingers. I lick the sides of my mouth and wipe it.

"Ok... I think this should do... I hope I don't have to direct your fingers where to... oooooooooooh..."

Before I had a chance to finish what I was gunna say I feel Paul already work one digit into my ass. He soon enters the other finger and thrusts them in and out. I get used to it rather quickly but shudder when he wriggles his fingers. Paul removes his fingers, leaving me empty and lonely. He puts his hands on the back of my legs and pushes them up towards my chest.

"Hold onto your legs, This will give me better access and control."

I grab hold to the back of my legs, holding them up to my chest. It's great that I'm flexible... I once again feel Paul align his dick towards my asshole. I see Paul spit into his hand and pump his dick a bit before pushing against me. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip. It hurts again, but this time he's taking it slow. I feel the pressure of resistance, but soon I feel Paul break through it. I release my bottom lip and sigh in relief. I must have looked very appealing with my mouth slightly open, panting in relief, with my eyes squeezed shut and my face feeling hot, because I think I felt Paul grow harder.

I feel Paul still pushing in at a treacherously slow pace. It feels like my insides are being pushed farther within me. Soon I feel his pelvis connect to my ass. I feel Paul's hands back onto my ass, kneading them and groping them whichever way he liked. I grew used to his handling. He'd push my ass together, to make it tighter for him or spread my cheeks far apart to observe the view of my stretched hole around his cock.

Paul starts to pull away, much faster than his entering. Soon he pushes right back in, at another slow but faster pace. He keeps a steady rhythm and I get used to it. Not as quick as the fingers, but I'm getting there. He soon picks up speed, thrusting into me faster and harder. I start gasping at the new found pleasure I'm receiving. I feel him hitting a certain spot within me that just sets my heart ablaze, making me see white.

"Ah! Ah! Oh.. Ngh... Paul... right there... Deeper! Harder! Nughh" I pant out in excitement.

"Do you like that? Want me to touch your dick? Want some more?" Paul pounds into me so much harder.

"Touch me... I wanna cum..." I moan out. I soon feel Paul's rough hands grab my cock and starts jerking me off ferociously. I let go of my legs and lets my arms fall to either side of my body. I grab the edge of the couch, unable to bear this amazing feeling. I feel Paul using his shoulders to keep my legs up to my chest. With this, he gains further access, hitting my prostate over and over again. I let out a whimper and shoot my load all over my chest. Paul keeps pumping my dick, much slower now. I feel his thrusts quickening and getting shorter. I know he's close...

Paul licks his lips and rubs my cum all over my stomach and with one final thrust, he grips onto my leg and I feel warmth pool into my stomach. I feel the continuous flow and start to fear it.

"Paul, pull out! You're coming too much. I'm gunna burst!" With that said, Paul pulls out and his remaining jizz lands over me, mixing with my own. Paul soon follows, landing on top of me, panting super hard.

"Holy shit... that was fuckin' HOT..." Paul breathes out.

"Nn... I don't think I can hold it in, Paul. The weight on my stomach is making it hard to hold your cum in..." I moan out, feeling the weird squishiness in my bottom.

Paul sits up and spreads my ass cheeks apart. Paul looks at my hole amazed.

"It's twitching a lot... Oh, it's coming out..."

I couldn't hold it n e more. I finally let my muscles rest and Paul's seed comes spilling out. I wriggle in discomfort. I want to take a shower now... We shouldn't have done it here... God, this is so weird...

"Paul! Stop looking, it's embarrassing! Get napkins or something so we can clean this up..."

Paul looks around and finds a few napkins, definitely not enough to clean this mess... He decides to use the napkins to clean himself up.

"You stay right here, bud. I'll go see if they have any towels!" Paul says with his stupid grin.

"WAIT! You idiot! What're you gunna tell them we need them for?"

"Leave it to me!" He shouts in reply.

* * *

_**A few minutes later...**_

* * *

"I'm back!" Paul shouts with a bundle of paper towels.

"Paper towels?"

"It was the only thing I could use. They said that spilling drinks all over the place is something they're used to. They wouldn't look me in the eye though..."

I have a bad feeling about this...

We finally cleaned up our mess, leaving whatever we can't throw away ourselves. We gathered our stuff and walked out of the private room. I jump when I saw two guys standing at the doorway.

"We hope you enjoyed your stay here. Please, come back and see us again." They both said in unison. Paul was right, they wouldn't look us in the eye. I think I saw one of them blushing up to his ears. Oh my god... they heard us. We're never coming back here again. NEVER.

I punch Paul on the back of the head.

* * *

**[A/N: So... I did it. O _O An impossible yet possible pairing. Paul and Forest Law... Oh lord... It helped to not think of Paul's towering hairstyle. When I did... I had to stop typing. It ruined everything. XDD So I tried to capture Paul's infamous stupidity. I'd say I did an ok job. =D If you enjoyed please review or favorite! Until next time! (What pairing to do next...? w]**


End file.
